


A Lovely Evening

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Eating out, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, but also soft, i gotta feed yall kids, lot of sex, not much plot but lots of kissing, real horny hours, there was no darksparks smut on ao3 so, wattson would top change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: Wattson and Wraith spend some private time together.UPDATE: NEW CHAPTER





	1. Chapter 1

Wraith ran her fingers through Wattson's short hair and closed her eyes. The electrician was holding her in a tight embrace, planting soft kisses on her neck and jaw. The skirmisher tilted her head to the side and up, her breath just a bit shaky.  
Natalie took her time, her lips slowly wandering. Every time she found a spot that made her lover exhale louder, she focused on it just for a bit longer, nipping on the sensitive skin. It didn't take her much time to make Wraith's knees weaken so much she had to lean on the taller woman.  
Finally she moved her head away and looked at the woman in her arms. Her face was red, her eyes half closed, and lips slightly open.  
"Natalie…" the skirmisher whispered, a hint of unhappiness to her tone. She wanted to be touched… no. At this point she _needed_ to be touched.  
"I know, _mon amour_," Wattson planted a kiss on her lips. "But I think we should move to the bed…"  
They were standing only a few feet from the door - as soon as it closed they started to make out right where they were standing.  
Wraith nodded and eagerly made her way through the room. Wattson was right behind her, holding her hand.  
She sat on the bed and instantly pulled her girlfriend to herself. The impact made her fall onto her back, with Natalie on top of her.  
She put her hands on the blonde's blushing cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Lips ajar, she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. She closed her eyes again, chills going down her spine.  
Her hands moved from Wattson's cheeks. She kept one on her head, holding her close. She was not about to let her move away again.  
The other hand was stroking the defender's back, from time to time stopping to lovingly squeeze her hip.  
After a few passionate minutes, Wattson managed to lift herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily. She was blushing so much she could feel her ears burn.  
"You kiss so well," Renee tried to steady her breath, playing with her girlfriend's hair. "I wish you'd never stop."  
Natalie let out a soft chuckle.  
"But would it be enough to satisfy you, _ma chérie?_"  
She didn't get an answer.  
Once again, she began to plant small kisses, this time all over Wraith's face. It made the skirmisher so happy she couldn't help but smile.  
"Ah," Wattson sighed between the kisses. "I love it when you smile like this."  
"I love it when you make me smile."  
Their lips met again, this time for not as long. The defender felt the woman under her struggle with her own clothes.  
"Need a hand?"  
"Please."  
Natalie sat up and helped Renee strip. Soon enough, her cropped hoodie landed on the floor. The turtleneck went right behind it.  
Wattson reached around to unhook Wraith's bra, but when her prosthetic arm touched the naked back, the shorter woman hissed in surprise.  
"Is everything okay?" The sudden reaction made Natalie jump away with a worried expression.  
"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Renee said, a bit embarrassed. "It's just that… I wasn't expecting your hand to be so cold."  
"I-I'm sorry, _pardonne-moi_," she grabbed her hand with uneasy expression.  
"Hey, it's okay," Wraith assured softly. She put her hands around the prosthetic and pulled it closer. She then rested it on her burning hot cheek.  
The blonde scooted closer, feeling hypnotized by the pale blue eyes of her lover. The skirmisher moved the hand toward her lips and started kissing it without breaking eye contact. Obviously, Natalie couldn't feel it. But the view alone made her heart flutter.  
After a minute or two, she reached around again, this time unhooking the bra without a problem. She cupped Wraith's breasts nearly immediately, pinching her nipples playfully. She started to kiss the pale skin again, making sure she doesn't leave even an inch unattended. She slowly went down her neck, receiving a happy sigh in response. Her lips went from one shoulder, and trailed her collarbone to another. She could feel growing pressure on her head, it was Renee trying to give her a hint.  
"Patience, _mon amour_," she said between the kisses. "I want to make sure that _every_ part of your body gets enough attention, yes?"  
All she got in response was a quiet whine.  
She continued to move down her neckline and cleavage, then between her breasts. She moved her lips slowly, lightly stroking the skin. It was just enough for Wraith to exhale loudly in anticipation.  
Finally she put her lips around her nipple, touch of her warm tongue imposing Renee to let out a quiet moan.  
She switched sides every so often, making sure her attention was equally spread. She left little, delicate bites and kisses between sucking and licking, encouraged by every soft huff escaping her lover's lips.  
"Nat, could you…" Wraith panted out, unable to steady her breath. She could feel the tingly warmth between her legs become nearly unbearable.  
The defender lifted her head and raised her eyebrow.  
"Hm? What is it, _mon petit chou?_"  
"I, uh," she stuttered, suddenly losing all of her courage as she got lost in the deep blue eyes.  
"Yes? I'm all ears," the blonde teased.  
The skirmisher put her hands on her shoulders and tried to push her down while she murmured something under her breath, but Natalie was unmoving.  
"Sorry, _mon amour_, I couldn't understand what you were saying," she smiled innocently, taking some weird sort of pleasure in making Wraith cover her face from embarrassment.  
"I asked if… you could…" Renee peeked from between her fingers, silently begging for mercy with her eyes. "E-eat me out already…" she finished after a long pause.  
"Of course, _ma chérie_, but let me finish kissing you first," Wattson smiled at her and immediately went back to work.  
Her hands stopped on the skirmisher's hips, her lips slowly catching up through her midriff and abdomen, taking her sweet time admiring the athletic body under her fingers.  
Wraith had lost all that was left of her patience by the time Natalie started following the faint happy trail. She suddenly sat up and began to undo the fly her pants, hands shaking with desire. The blonde moved her hands away and with one swift move she undid the button, then slid the pants down.  
The skirmisher bit her lip and spread her legs out. She leaned back on her forearms, keeping her eyes trained on her girlfriend.  
Natalie ignored this invite, her head drawn to Renee's inner thigh instead. She started to kiss her again, going up, closer and closer to the sweet spot… She paused suddenly, tip of her nose nearly touching the panties. She smiled and left the softest kiss just above Wraith's clit, making her inhale sharply and quiver. She continued kissing down the other thigh, slowly. It felt like the sweetest torture, Renee was ready to _beg_ for her touch…  
"Thank you for your patience, _mon amour_," Wattson finally said with a smile. She placed her hands on Wraith's hips, her fingers tugged on the underwear.  
The skirmisher instantly lifted her butt up, allowing the defender to strip her off the last clothing.  
A loud, involuntary moan left her throat when Natalie finally traced her fingers along her pussy.  
"Woah, you're so wet already," she whispered, in awe.  
Renee didn't say anything, she just put her hands on the blonde's head and pushed it between her legs.  
This time Wattson complied, her mouth getting to work right away.  
After a few long strokes along now oversensitive folds, she decided to shift her focus. Tip of her tongue stroke the skirmisher's clit. Gently at first, then with more pressure applied. Every now and again she'd suck on it, changing the direction of her tongue's movement.  
The prosthetic arm was holding onto her inner thigh, the thumb applying pressure to stretch her open.  
Wraith had to cover her mouth with her forearm to muffle the louder moans which escaped her throat every so often. She could barely contain herself, pleasure spreading from her lower parts all over her body. She couldn't focus, hell, she could barely think.  
She shut her eyes close, squirming under Wattson's tongue. Her mouth felt dry, she could barely muster a few words.  
"F… Fuck me already, Nat… Please, just fuck me…"  
The blonde stopped for a second, only to answer.  
"_Oui, avec plaisir_."  
Without waiting any longer, she shifted to put her weight on her left side, as her fingers traced along, just outside the dripping wet pussy.  
Two of them slid in without any resistance.  
Wraith tightened her grip on Wattson's head. Her hips started to move on their own, encouraging the quick pace. Natalie had no problem keeping up with it, for now.  
She hooked her fingers, trying to locate the sweet spot. It didn't take her long - the skirmisher let out a short whimper, which encouraged her to keep putting on the pressure every time her fingers slid in.  
"More," Renee pleaded between her uneven breaths, "please, _more_!"  
Wattson smiled and slid another finger in, feeling the warm walls cling around them.  
By now she was also breathing heavily, having a hard time catching a breath under Wraith's hold. But honestly, she wouldn't mind suffocating if it meant pleasing her love.  
By now the moves of her hand were more shallow, but faster. She kept pressing onto the g-spot, as her tongue focused on fast yet steady moves. 

"M-more!" 

She slid yet another finger in, up to her knuckles. Oddly enough, at this point Renee's pussy felt looser and moving four fingers in had barely any resistance to it.  
Wraith felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Her thoughts were slipping away, the chills running up and down her body with no break made her lose her mind. She felt the warmth come all over her body, her toes curling against her will, as she clasped Wattson's head with her thighs. Her back arched as her hands kept on grasping on the covers.  
"I-I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish the sentence, as the waves of undescribed pleasure hit her one after another. She froze in place, her mouth open and head tilted back, for what felt like forever, her pussy throbbing and her legs squeezing Natalie's head with all their might.  
Wattson slid her fingers out and started to frantically tap on the legs holding her. As soon as Wraith relaxed her muscles, the blonde popped her head out gasping for air.  
"Shit," the skirmisher tried to steady her breath, "I'm so sorry, Nat--"  
"It's okay," she assured immediately with a smile on her red face. "You seemed to have a good time, yes?"  
She nodded slowly and reached out with her arms, signaling Wattson to come for a hug.  
She scooted up and lied down right on her lover.  
"Want a taste?" She asked, planting a sloppy kiss on Wraith's neck.  
"Come here," Renee grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah I know I should be working on Conducting Feelings and I AM I SWEAR, but I also really feel like kissing a girl so I guess that's all we get.
> 
> UPDATE: ok so yeah its not fair wattson was left out like this,,,, there'll be a next chapter, most likely shorter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to swap the sides.

Natalie's surprised gasp was muffled by the kiss when Renee suddenly rolled her over. Now the blonde was lying under, her face cupped by her lover's hands.  
It took a moment, but Wraith finally broke the kiss, playfully pulling on the defender's lower lip.  
"It's my turn," she said, her hands sliding under Wattson's back to undo her bra.  
"A-are you sure?" the younger woman stuttered, feeling a squeeze on her boobs and her nipples rubbed. "It's okay, you, ah, you can rest some more if you need to."  
She let out a happy sigh as the skirmisher nipped on her ear.  
"No," the low whisper, so close to her ear she could feel the warm air, sent chills down her spine, "I want you _now_."  
"_Bon, alors_."  
She rested her prosthetic hand on Wraith's head, fingers playing idly with messy, black hair, undoing the bun. Her other hand was resting on the duvet, still wet from fingering earlier.  
She exhaled with a soft moan when Renee's finger pinched and pulled on her hardened nipples. She could feel the chills between her legs, and for a moment she felt bad about her teasing. Now that the focus was on her, she hoped Wraith won't take as much time as she did…  
She trembled under the soft kisses planted along her scar. She could feel the lust taking over her mind as her breathing got louder and heavier. Every stroke of her girlfriend's hands made her whine and jerk her hips towards the legs resting just between hers.  
"Nat, you're being too loud," Wraith scolded her between the kisses.  
"S-sorry," she whimpered, unable to stop another moan.  
The skirmisher shushed her, this time covering Natalie's mouth with her hand.  
Now that one of the breasts was left unattended, she moved her head lower to fix it.  
She didn't even need to touch it - her breath alone made Wattson shake, another "ahh" muffled by her hand.  
She lowered her head and put her tongue to work, pressing and rubbing the nipple, tracing it around with her tongue.  
However, she couldn't focus for long. Natalie's hips were jerking against her thighs at a quite regular pace now.  
She sighed and pulled away.  
"God, you're such a mess…" she moved her hand from Wattson's mouth, through her breasts and belly, to the fly of her pants. A devilish smile appeared on her face as her fingers slowly traced along the zipper.  
"Do not tease me right now," the defender's face was completely red, her eyes only slightly ajar. Her voice was soft but needy. "Renee, _je t'en prie_…"  
The skirmisher felt her face burn immediately. She was so weak for this woman, she couldn't go against her wishes…  
She took her pants off with haste and slid down the edge of the bed to find herself perfectly between the blonde's legs.  
She touched her through the thin material of her underwear, to which Wattson responded with an ecstatic moan. She could feel the warmth and wetness even through the cloth, which was really quite amusing. She rubbed and pressed her fingers in the right spots, having to shush her lover more and more often.  
"Eat me, _mon amour!_" The defender finally yelled out in lust, maybe _a bit_ too loud for her own good. She instantly covered her mouth with both hands, startled by the volume.  
Wraith chuckled, though she felt a bit of worry in the back of her head. The walls here weren't _that_ thick after all.  
She pulled the panties down her legs, placed her palms on the spread out thighs and… froze.  
_Fuck her good._  
_Don't hurt her._  
_You need to find her sweet spot._  
_Be delicate._  
_Can you even please her?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_She won't like it._  
_She's looking at you._  
Wraith involuntary shook her head, trying to quiet the voices. Of course, it didn't work. It never worked…  
She looked up at Wattson, now sitting up. She looked so soft and… worried. She cupped the skirmisher's face with her hands, looking into the glowing, white eyes.  
"Renee? Are you okay, _ma chérie_?" she asked as her fingers softly stroke her face.  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, melting into the pleasant touch.  
"Don't listen to them. You're doing amazing, _mon ange_," her thumb caressed her lower lip. "I'll tell you what to do, so you don't have to pay them mind, yes?"  
The skirmisher felt chills run down her spine. She nodded slowly, as if hypnotized by Wattson yet again.  
"Good. Open up, _s'il te plaît_," she said, putting on a light pressure with her thumb. Wraith obliged immediately, giving the blonde complete control, as the finger teased her tongue slowly.  
Natalie bit her lip, unable to keep her cool at the sight before her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when Renee let out a soft sigh.  
After a short while she pulled her thumb out, leaving a wet trail on the skirmisher's lip and chin. She brushed her black hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek gently. She leaned closer, her eyes trained on her lover's.  
"Kiss me," she whispered, and Wraith followed her order. Her tongue found itself inside her mouth, picking up from where her thumb stopped.  
She grabbed Renee's hand and put it between her legs while she moved her head just enough to speak, their lips brushing against each other.  
"Touch me, now," she whimpered, pressing Wraith's fingers against herself, her tongue slipping back into her mouth.  
The skirmisher immediately pressed her fingers against Natalie's wet pussy. She felt her moan against her lips as her fingers rubbed at her hot, slick entrance and playfully moved around her folds.  
The defender clenched her own fingers on Renee's shoulders, her body trembling uncontrollably. All of her cries and moans were thankfully silenced by her girlfriend's lips.  
However, she pulled back yet again, this time a low moan escaping her throat in its full volume. But they both didn't care anymore.  
"Renee…" she moaned again, unable to hold herself back. "Renee, finger me, please… I _need_ your fingers inside of me…"  
"How many?" she huffed out, one of her fingers already pressing on her dripping entrance.  
"Two," she moaned, jerking her hips towards her hand, "and the thumb on my clit."  
Wraith nodded eagerly, already sliding her fingers in, her thumb trying to find the perfect spot.  
The blonde suddenly screamed out in pleasure, falling back onto the bed.  
"Lie down on me," she mustered between the moans. She could barely focus, her body squirming on the bed.  
Wraith got up from her knees and did just as Wattson instructed.  
"Is that good?" She asked, her fingers curling in search of the g spot.  
"Yes, _mon amour_," the blonde moaned, putting her hands around her neck and pulling her closer. "Yes, it's _perfect_."  
She kissed her again, fingers running through the long, black hair, her hips giving Wraith a rhythm to follow.  
The moans soon became more whiny, as her legs kept on changing their position, once wide open, then curling around her lover.  
Soon enough, her cries couldn't be silenced just by the kissing anymore, her nails clawed at Renee's back, prosthetic arm grasping for the duvet.  
Suddenly, she broke the kiss, gasped for the air loudly, and froze, all of her muscles tensed by the sweet pleasure.  
Wraith could feel the intense throbbing clutching her fingers tightly. She slowly pulled them out, quietly observing Wattson's pleased face.  
"_Incroyable_," she finally whispered, after catching a breath, her head resting against Renee's. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead, hugging her tightly.  
"Natalie I'm-- I'm sorry about freaking out," the skirmisher looked down in embarrassment.  
"Shh, _mon amour_," the blonde smiled softly. "You did amazing. Really."  
Wraith blushed and burrowed her face in the crook of the defender's neck.  
"I'm glad," she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really wasn't supposed to be this long.....


End file.
